Sick Days or Weeks
by Alexandra the Snow Princess
Summary: Violet's parents tend to her while she is sick with chicken pox. I own NOTHING but my OC characters


**Author's Note:**

Just enjoy the story. If you don't like it... LEAVE!

**_Summary:_**

_Mario and Peach are tending to their sick daughter whose been diagnosed with chicken pox_.

This story is in Mario and Peach's POV entirely, they will switch.

* * *

***~.-^-.~***

I knew something was wrong with Violet when she came over to the table for breakfast. Her eyes were red and bloodshot as if she has stood up or cried all night, she had a strong hold on her belly as if she vomited, and she had a rash on her face in which she was scratching like mad.

"Violet? Honey, are you alright? You seem sick", I asked her as I took her back to her room. "No, Dad, please, I'm fine", Violet responded in a groggy like voice, I knew better, she was trying to make me think there was nothing wrong. But something was wrong with her. I knew it.

I opened her bedroom door and scooped her up. After I tucked into bed she started to complain about going back to bed and that she is not tired. Her cat Serene and her two adopted kittens named Mittens and Darious jumped onto her bed. "Violet, please... You need to rest", I whispered as I closed the curtains and shut off the lights, "Fine...", she groaned as she set herself up to rest, her cats did the same and cuddled by her.

I closed the door and I called for the doctor.

***~.-^-.~***

The doctor arrived and I waited anxiously for a diagnosis or anything. I was preparing for the worst... Mono. Apparently, after 12 minutes the doctor found out she has the chicken pox.

"Kids!", I shouted to call them up here on the second floor, I hope they heard me. And they did. "What is it Dad? Is Violet ok?", Katheline asked nervously as if she somewhat knew what was forthcoming even my son Dylan was bracing for the news.

I shook my head and responded, "No, you kids need to say away from Violet, she has the chicken pox, I don't want to see you anywhere near her until she gets better", Katheline and Dylan looked at each other square in the eye and they sadly departed as if they were about to burst to tears at any time soon.

***~.-^-.~***

I entered Violet's room slowly and she slowly turned her head to look at who came in. "Stay away from me Dad... I don't want to get you sick", I sadly stared at her and I kept progressing to her bed. She rolled over to her right side, not looking or even acknowledging that I have sat on her bed already.

"Violet, sweetie, everything will be alright I promise", I whispered I as I slowly stroked her wavy, caramel brown hair. Personally, I've had chicken pox before so it won't affect me now that I'm immune to it. Violet never had to deal with it until now. She started to scratch her skin harshly and I firmly pushed her hand down, "Violet, do not do that! You'll only make it worse." I went to go get my wife Peach, she has also dealt with it, but she knows all about chicken pox, I know very little but it know it is very contagious and you can NOT scratch the blisters.

I closed Violet's pure white and royal purple floral designed doors and I searched for Peach. I found her in our room reading, the worried look on her face was the evidence that she was worried about our eldest daughter. "What's happened? Is Violet alright?", Peach asked frantically in desperation, "No, she has the chicken pox.", Peach just ran out of our room, I knew where she was going... Violet's room.

****-.~^~.-****

_Peach's POV:_

I opened Violet's bedroom door as calmly as I could and I entered my daughter's room. Violet turned her entire body so that she was facing me and our eyes locked for a few seconds. "Are you alright honey?", I asked as calmly as I could Violet's voice was somewhat groggy and scratchy, "Now that you and Dad are here to help me at any time I feel a little bit better."

I knew Mario would eventually come in and help out but now he has royal duties to attend to. I ran a warm, lukewarm bath for her and Violet was reluctant to take it, but eventually she accepted it. After I put in the skin soothing oatmeal Violet left into her room to take off her white nightgown, she put on a soft, fluffy purple robe and sat on the white bathroom floor. "It's ready, you can get in now.", I said as I felt the bathroom to get Violet a softer, cooler, looser nightgown to wear.

I grabbed her icy blue nightgown and I made my way to her bathroom. After washing her thoroughly and drying her up I put on a soothing moisturizer on her delicate skin covered with over a thousand chicken pox blisters due to her having eczema to cool and soften it.

****-.~^~.-****

After slipping on her nightgown I guided her to her purple and white bed, Violet whispered under her breath, "Mom, I'm hungry. Can I have something to eat? Please?", I nodded and I tucked her into bed, "I'll make you something. Just be patient alright?", Violet gave a small, weak smile, but still, it's a smile.

At least I'm doing my part as a mother. All I want right now is for Violet to get well fast and easy. I cooked up one of the best foods that my little Violet loves: Honeyshroom salad with sliced cheese on top, a rice krispys treat, along with my royal shroom tea. Violet is somewhat of a vegetarian, she rarely eats meat, but she will eat it from time to time.

****-.~^~.-****

I walked up to Violet's room with the tray in my hands and Katheline pushed open the door for me, "Get well soon Violet!", she called out to her secluded sister and allowed me to enter through door, "Enjoying _H2O: Just add water_ I see", Violet turned and quickly nodded her head smiling, "It's a great show! To the people who created this show, you men and women are all out GENIUSES!". I set the tray on her bed and she immediately took it. "Oh, sorry, umm... Thanks Mom." At least she knows how to properly eat and drink, she really acts like me when it comes to manners and etiquette.

I left her to herself and I saw Mario pass by, we walked to our room and Mario questioned me on how Violet is fairing. I did tell him that she is doing well. We decided to take a look if our daughter was already asleep or still watching television. After we opened her door the TV was still on but the lights were shut off, Violet was asleep, and her finished tray of food was on her nightstand all cleaned up. Mario picked up her tray and I kissed Violet on her head goodnight.


End file.
